luckyfredipediafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:MARCUS THE CREATOR
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:MARCUS THE CREATOR page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- RGL Victor The Great (Talk) 13:22, February 25, 2013 RGL Victor The Great: Conversation http://i488.photobucket.com/albums/rr241/GrandChaseGuides/Grand%20Chase%20Emotes/gc_25.gif Yes you may, but no need actually for permissions. However this Wiki has a policy that I have yet to publish this early March. Mind as well tell you some of it, these are on images you must add on the pages: *File type must be .png *No watermarks, like Disney Channel and Nickelodeon logos. It's actually bias when you capture images with watermarks. *Image should not be overcropped, at least 80% of it should remain intact. Please also remove the black bar lines. *Don't add fan-made or edited photos (not to be confused with cropping or removing unwanted parts) on pages, just keep it to yourself, these kind of photos are however allowed on blogs or on user pages. *Image must not be rotated or flipped either vertically, horizontally, or at any angle. *Please don't add screenshot/captured episode images on these galleries, because their Main Characters (excluding Super Commander) of the series and most screenshots would include them and it would be best that they be put only on Episode pages: **Fred Luckpuig/Gallery **Agent Brains (a.k.a. Braianna Robeaux)/Gallery **Friday/Gallery Thank You, Happy Editing and Good Luck! http://i488.photobucket.com/albums/rr241/GrandChaseGuides/Grand%20Chase%20Emotes/gc_24.gif Lucky Fred is also aired in many channels especially in Nickelodeon and Disney Channel, etc. To compare it with Adventure Time Wiki which I could criticize but respect on how things work there. On my own opinion, I would say: "That they (Spanish AT Wiki) would be of less of cleanliness and that their water-marked photos cannot be appreciated more". In this Wiki, however, I fear bias among channels where Lucky Fred has aired on many channels and was originally aired on DC and Nick. But that's not just the only reason, it is also cleanliness and quality that matters as well. It is encouraged that users make clean edits and a clean publishing of their edits (please read our Manual of Style). http://i488.photobucket.com/albums/rr241/GrandChaseGuides/Grand%20Chase%20Emotes/gc_27.gif ᚱ''' ''RGL Victor'' [[User talk:RGL Victor The Great|'''The Great]] ♫'' 23:24, March 6, 2013 (UTC) If that's the only thing you can do and nothing else, I can respect that, even though some people might think that I'm the selfish one here. ~sigh~ Well it was good meeting you here and I had a good time talking to you, it was long while it lasted. Though it makes me sad to feel lonely again here, but I have to improve, move forward and do everything I can do to make this wiki a clean and well maintained place for viewers and contributors alike. Thank You and Good Bye; and please let this not be your last visit here. Everyone is welcome here, so please come again... 'ᚱ''' ''RGL Victor'' [[User talk:RGL Victor The Great|'The Great']] ♫ 14:51, March 10, 2013 (UTC)